The present invention relates to a solution emitting head (particularly preferable for forming a functional layer (such as an oriented layer, an insulating layer or the like) of a liquid crystal display), a functional layer forming apparatus and a liquid crystal display.
JP-A-6-238876 discloses a flexographic printing in which a solution as a material of a functional layer, for example, an oriented layer, an insulating layer or the like is formed on a substrate, comprising, an anilox roll having an outer peripheral metallic surface forming fine recesses surface pattern, a doctor roll having a synthetic resin outer peripheral surface, a relief printing plate of synthetic resin, a printing drum for holding the relief printing plate on an outer periphery thereof, a supply nozzle for supplying the solution to the outer peripheral metallic surface of the anilox roll, and a movable table for holding the substrate thereon, wherein the solution on the outer peripheral metallic surface of the rotating anilox roll is pressed by the synthetic resin outer peripheral surface of the rotating doctor roll to be spread over the outer peripheral metallic surface of the anilox roll so that a thin layer of the solution is formed, subsequently the thin layer of the solution is transferred from the outer peripheral metallic surface of the anilox roll onto the relief printing plate on the outer periphery of the rotating printing drum, and finally the thin layer of the solution is transferred from the rotating relief printing plate onto the moving substrate.
JP-A-54-21862 and JP-A-63-106727 discloses that the solution is directly supplied onto the substrate to form the thin layer thereof on the substrate.
JP-A-9-166783 discloses an emitting head for emitting the solution onto the substrate to form the thin layer thereof on the substrate.